A House For Maya
by Spobyfanfiction
Summary: Spencer and Toby broke up years ago but when Ali beckons all the girls back to the small town of Rosewood Spencer accepts a dinner invitation from Toby and she quickly falls back in love with him. But things in Toby's life are different now and Spencer must decide if she's willing to change her life for him.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this out as a one shot for One and Done and I decided to make it its own story. I hope you all like it let me know what you think so far. Please review!**

"So you're going out to dinner with Toby tonight, huh?" Veronica asked as Spencer fixed her dress for the thousandth time.

"We're just friends mom" Spencer said. "I told you he's building a house, probably for his girlfriend who he's probably gonna propose to and live happily ever after with"

"You bought a new dress" Veronica said.

"I bought this dress for me, not to impress him" she insisted.

"Maybe he wants you back, maybe the house is for you" Veronica said almost hopefully.

"No" Spencer said shaking her head "we've been broken up for years, plus he's picking me up at 5"

"So?" Veronica asked not getting what that had to do with anything.

"You don't go on a date date at 5o'clock" she said "you go on a date at 5o'clock when you have someone to get home to"

Veronica rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door. Veronica opened it and there was Toby. He was wearing a form fitting suit and man did he fill it well.

"My, my Toby" Veronica said "you clean up good"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hastings" Toby said with almost a blush.

"Oh please call me Veronica" she said.

Toby turned his attention to Spencer.

"You look ravishing!" He breathed.

"Thank you" Spencer said "you're no slouch yourself"

Toby took Spencer to her favorite restaurant. They talked and laughed and filled each other in on their lives. Spencer wondered if maybe her mom was right maybe he did want her back. Her bliss was wrecked when Toby's phone rang and she saw "Rebecca" come across the screen.

"I'm sorry" he said apologetically. "I have to take this"

He turned away so his phone was away from her.

"Did you check under the bed?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Good" he said about a minute later.

"Yeah, the bath towels are in the closet next to the bathroom, top shelf" he said.

"Yeah" he chuckled again. Spencer wondered when he'd gotten so giggly. Probably at the thought of his naked girlfriend prancing around his apartment.

"I'll be home before you fall asleep" he said checking his watch. "I love you"

He turned back to Spencer who was trying to give him her best fake smile.

"Listen, if you gotta get home, I can take a cab" she said.

"No, no, I'll drive you" he insisted. As they drove in silence he wondered if his girlfriend knew he was out with her tonight. Maybe he'd called her an "old friend" or she was probably the awesome kind of girlfriend that never got jealous. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she was surprised when they stopped. She was even more surprised to see that they weren't outside Spencer's house. In fact she didn't know where they were.

"I don't want you to feel ambushed" he said.

"Ok" she said urging him to continue.

"You asked me who I'm building the house for." He said "I want you to meet her"

Spencer was intrigued but also a little heart broken. Did he want to rub her nose in it? Did he have some crazy idea they'd have a threesome? She thought she knew Toby but he'd been acting strange all evening.

"Ok" she said. She'd never really been able to say no to him.

Toby unlocked the door to his apartment and they went in. She heard an obnoxious beeping it took her a second to realize was a security alarm. She watched as he punched in 6 numbers, probably his and his girlfriends anniversary, he'd used their anniversary when they were together. Spencer did the math and realized he'd been with her 3+ years. If it was their anniversary.

"Hey!" A brunette said from the couch. She was on a laptop. "I didn't know how late you'd be so I set it"

"That's fine" he said.

"I'll be right back" he said to Spencer putting a hand on her arm before going into the back of the apartment. If she knew Toby at all he was probably getting out of that suit.

"Don't mind me" the brunette said from the couch "I'm not being rude I just need to finish this paragraph"

"It's okay" Spencer said standing there not knowing what to do. Why did Toby leave her here to be awkward with his new girlfriend?.

"Sit down stay awhile" she said closing the laptop and putting it in its case.

Spencer sat down.

"I'm Rebecca" she said "it is so nice to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you, between Toby and your parents, I feel like I know you"

"My parents?!" She asked "you know my parents?"

"Yeah, Toby got me a summer intern position in your mom's firm" she said in a bubbly manner. "I've been hoping he can get me a spot in her campaign, fingers crossed"

Spencer smiled politely while thinking "No way in hell"

Rebecca stood and put on her jacket, grabbing her laptop.

"You're leaving?" Spencer asked. Weren't they supposed to be bonding or some crap she didn't understand.

"Yeah" she said. "He really cares about you and tonight's really important to him. I hope to see you again"

Spencer was engrossed in her phone when she heard Toby say her name. She looked up, it took her a few seconds to process that he was holding a toddler in his arms.

"Spencer this is Maya" he said walking into the living room. She had bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She turned her head burying her face in Toby's chest.

"She's shy like her daddy" Toby chuckled.

"So Rebecca?" Spencer asked.

"Is my babysitter" he nodded.

She laughed.

"I thought..." She started.

"I know what you thought" he said "I figured if you were brave enough to meet my girlfriend you wouldn't be totally disappointed when you find out you were really meeting my daughter."

"You have a kid" she said still processing.

"Yeah, and being a single dad ain't all it's cracked up to be in movies and tv" he joked.

"Where's her mom?" She asked knowing Toby was the kind of guy that would've tried to make it work.

"She left us" Toby said. "Went to the store to get diapers one day and never came back"

"Oh my god Toby I'm so sorry" Spencer said. She stood and walked over to them.

"I'm building the house for her, because she's everything to me, I love her more than I ever loved anyone"

"She's beautiful" Spencer cooed rubbing her back.

Spencer watched him put Maya to bed. She was falling in love with this new version of him. She'd never stopped loving him.

"I wanted to call you so many times" he said as they sat down with a couple of beers. "I didn't feel like I had the right"

"You could've called" Spencer said.

"I wish I had" he confessed.

"Well, I'm here now" Spencer said turning his head towards her as her hand went in his hair and her tongue went in his mouth.

 **I hope you all liked this so far and I will have chapter two up soon!**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK so I am still on hiatus and you shouldn't expect any more updates for a month or so but you may be pleasantly surprised who knows.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think so far!**

In that instant, it was like they had never been apart. Their mouths moved as one deepening the kiss until they were horizontal on the couch.

"Spence, I want to be honest with you" he said pulling away. "When Mayas mom and I found out she was pregnant we got married. I hoped for a long time that she would come back. I'm still technically married to her."

Spencer let that sink in. Toby had married someone else. Toby was married to someone else.

"How long has she been gone?" Spencer asked.

"It'll be a year next month." He said with a heavy sigh. "Maya was 8 months old, Christina never really bonded with her I guess, and it was like she never wanted anything to do with her. I tried to get her to see someone thinking she had postpartum depression but she wouldn't. She went out for diapers and never came home. I filed a missing person's report thinking something had happened to her. A week later I got a letter from her saying she was sorry but she wasn't ready to be a mom and that we'd made a mistake having Maya."

"That's awful" Spencer said.

"Anyway, I took some personal time from work, they were more supportive than I suspected, I found people to help me, and eventually I went back to work but it's been me and Maya since."

"No girlfriends?" Spencer inquired finding it hard to believe a catch like Toby hadn't been seeing anyone in a year.

"Well I've dated but somewhere between wife and baby daughter I always lose them" he said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry you aren't going to lose me" she said. "Why don't we go into your bedroom and get a little more comfortable?"

Toby picked her up and carried her to the bedroom kicking the door shut.

"I love you" he said as he set her on her feet and peeled her dress off.

"I love you too" she replied as she went to work removing his clothes. When they were both naked they slipped between the sheets. Toby began fingering her and rubbing her clit.

"Toby" she panted "I don't really need foreplay, I need you inside me"

She could see the nervousness in his face.

"Performance anxiety?" she asked.

"I haven't been with a woman in over a year" he explained. "I'm not sure how long I'm gonna last."

"So what you're saying is that we're going to need to do this more than once?" she said with a bemused smile and Toby rolled over onto her. He pushed into her and let out a satisfied groan. They were both close as Toby pumped in and out of her. She moaned as the pleasure built. He put his hand over her mouth to muffle her moans and whimpers. He then bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own. They panted as they came down and then Spencer rolled over so that she was on top as she began riding him. Before long the two of them were both riding out their orgasms once again.

"I couldn't have imagined a better way for this night to end. This has been perfect" he said kissing her. She rolled over and pulled his arm around her tightly indicating it was time for sleep.

"Now it's perfect" she said.

*6 months later*

Spencer walked into the Hastings house with a screaming Maya. Toby had to work today and her mom had agreed to watch her so she could get some errands done. Spencer pulled a bottle of milk out of the diaper bag she had gotten accustomed to.

"She'll be quiet in a few minutes, I just have to put her down for her nap" she assured her mom who looked like she was second guessing the favor.

Sure enough once Spencer got Maya down with a blanket, bottle, and teddy bear she was quiet.

"Thanks for doing this mom I really appreciate it" she said as she kissed Maya. "I should be back before she wakes up."

Spencer returned 2 hours later. Maya was still out on the couch. She sat at the counter with her mom and sister.

"Spence, I know you care for Toby but how long are you going to do this?" her mother asked.

"Do what?" Spencer asked although she had a pretty good idea where this was headed.

"Spencer" Melissa interjected "Just because you care about Toby doesn't mean you have to throw away your future to play mommy to his kid"

It was a good thing Melissa was sitting a few stools down because otherwise Spencer would have hit her.

"Mama Mama" Maya cried getting up from the couch. "Up Mama"

Spencer stood and picked up Maya as she began collecting her things.

"I've decided to be with Toby and Maya that is my decision. I've thought it through. I'm not "playing mommy", so you two better just except that." She said leaving. Spencer took Maya back to the apartment shed been sharing with Toby for the last six months. The house was almost finished and Toby had already asked her to "officially" move in with them when they moved. Maya was watching an educational video when Toby called her.

"Hey baby" she said answering the phone.

"I'm going to pick up something for dinner, what do you feel like?" he asked.

"Umm, one of those pasta bowl things?" she asked.

"Ok" he said "I'll be home soon"

Toby showed up 15 minutes later and they ate. Maya had fallen asleep on the floor watching her movie.

"What's that?" Toby asked as they ate, pointing to the yellow gift bag on the counter.

"It's an early birthday present for Maya" Spencer said. When they finished Spencer got up getting the bag and brought it to him.

"Open it" she said.

He moved the tissue paper and found a white shirt folded up. He unfolded it and saw there was writing on it.

 _Big sister in training_

A copy of the sonogram she'd gotten this afternoon had been in the folded up shirt.

"You're pregnant?" he asked.

"I know we didn't exactly plan for this…" he cut off the rest of her sentence with a kiss.

"I couldn't be happier" he said kissing her again.

"We are finally going to have our newborn with a six pack." She said and he chuckled.

"I better put her to bed" Toby said.

"I'll do it" she said. Toby would have argued but the doorbell rang. Spencer picked up Maya and her blanket and teddy bear. When Toby opened the door revealing a fragile looking blond with a duffle bag slung over her shoulder, it was impossible not to know who it was instantly.

"Hello stranger" she said to Toby with a half-smile before her eye caught Spencer carrying Maya's sleeping form.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next?**

 **Until next time my lovelies...**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you serious? You're not seriously standing there! I must be having a nightmare or an aneurysm"

"Toby calm down" the thin blonde waif said.

Spencer knew from experience that that was the worst thing she could have said.

"What do you want?!" He said angrily.

"I missed my husband, and I missed my baby" she said sadly.

"Well I didn't miss you and Maya doesn't even know who you are!" He said "you can't just walk in and out of a person's life like this"

"Can I see her?" She said trying to walk into the apartment but Toby stopped her

"No you can't, it's late and she is already asleep" he said "call me tomorrow and we can set up a visit"

"Could I spend the night here?" She asked quietly. "We could talk about it in the morning"

"No!" He said firmly "you don't live here anymore"

"I don't have anywhere else to go" she cried.

"Not my problem" he said slamming the door in her face.

"Toby?" Spencer said. "You can't leave the mother of your child out on the street"

"Her mother lives on just the other side of town, she can stay there if she's really that desperate." He said.

"Ok" she said going into Maya's room to put her to bed.

Spencer stretched as she left Maya's room. She suddenly heard Toby from their room.

"Hey Mr. Hastings" Toby said.

Spencer ran into the room and started crossing her arms and pointing at her stomach. He furrowed his brow at her.

"Don't tell them I'm pregnant" she whispered and he nodded.

Toby set up a meeting with her dad which confused her. Was he going to do that cheesy thing where he would ask for her hand in marriage?

"What's the meeting for" she asked after he got off the phone.

"Well I haven't been building a house from scratch on a cop's salary" he said jokingly. "I got a lot of money from a lawsuit from Charlotte blowing up my house, I need to make sure that Christina doesn't get the money when we get divorced so I need a lawyer"

"But my dad isn't a divorce lawyer" she said.

"No but he knows about finances and things like that" he said. Spencer just nodded.

Spencer was quiet as they cuddled on the couch. Spencer got up and went to the bathroom. She fussed with her hair for a minute before slipping into the lace lingerie she had gotten today as well. She then walked back to the living room.

"I got something for you today" she said. Toby was currently zoned out at the TV.

"Oh yeah? What?" he asked before turning and seeing her barely there outfit.

"Come to papa" he said in a dramatic voice and Spencer giggled as she ran to his lap.

They kissed for a few minutes before he lifted her nightie over her head leaving her in only her lace thong.

"I'm really happy that you're pregnant" he said cupping her face. "I know all of this Christina crap may feel overwhelming but that doesn't diminish how happy I am in any way."

She smiled wiping tears away.

"Why don't you want to tell your parents?" he asked remembering her weirdness earlier.

"My parents are very fond of you, but…"

"They wanted more for you than to settle down with a small town cop and start cranking out babies" he said finishing her thought.

"Something like that" she said.

"We'll wait then but I'm willing to bet once they see how happy we are about it they will be happy too" he assured her. "Now let's go to bed and celebrate what we made"

She giggled as he carried her off to bed.

"Mama, Mama" Maya cried coming into the bedroom the next morning. Spencer picked her up and held her as she nuzzled into her neck "Mama" she said quieter.

"It's ok Maya" she said.

She looked over to see that Toby was frowning at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want to upset you…" he trailed off.

"But?" she urged.

"Maybe now we should correct Maya" he said "with Christina in the picture"

"You don't want her to call me Mama anymore?" Spencer asked blinking the tears out of her eyes. She set Maya down on the bed and got up putting a robe on and going into the kitchen.

"Why mama sad?" Maya asked looking at Toby before she scrambled off the bed to go after her.

Toby scooped her up and went into the kitchen finding Spencer sobbing hard.

"I'm sorry" he said as he and Maya pulled her into a hug "you're Mama, you're Mama" he said kissing her all over. "I didn't realize that it meant so much to you"

"Me neither" she said as the sobs subsided.

Spencer bathed Maya and put her in one of her cute outfits. Christina had called and said that she would come by around ten to see Maya. Spencer and Toby were also both dressed nicely. Maya was playing with her set of blocks at 5 minutes to 11 when Christina finally showed up.

"This is my fiancé Spencer" Toby said introducing her to Christina.

"It's nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

"Maya come here please" Toby called to the toddler.

"Minute daddy" she said finishing the stack of blocks she was working with before getting up and walking over. Christina kneeled down and smiled.

"Hi Maya, my name is Christina" she said.

"Hi" the toddler beamed at her she grabbed her hand and tugged her in the direction of her toys.

"Play blocks" she said as an explanation.

They sat there playing blocks. Out of the corner of her eye Christina saw Toby and Spencer in the kitchen and Toby rubbing her belly the way he had when shed been pregnant. Spencer and Toby were still in the kitchen when they heard a screech and saw that Maya had lost her balance and fallen over into her blocks.

"Mama!" she cried getting up and going to Spencer "Mama!"

Spencer picked her up and coddled her. Maya was just settling down when Christina got up and announced she had to go. They said goodbye as she left. Spencer put Maya back down on the carpet to rebuild her blocks.

"I'd be careful of her Toby" Spencer said "she didn't come back for Maya"

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"She introduced herself as Christina, not mom or mommy or mama" she started "second she was late, she didn't have any objection in Maya calling me mama and she didn't make a date for future plans. She wants something and it isn't to spend time with Maya"

Christina walked into her mother's house and sat at the counter.

"How did your visit with Toby go?" her mom asked entering the kitchen.

"OK, he's engaged, she's pregnant" she moped.

"Good for him" her mother said. Her mother had never agreed with what her daughter had done to Toby and Maya

Genevieve and Toby had kept up a happy relationship and he allowed her visits and pictures when he could. She'd babysat a couple times when Toby hadn't had anyone else.

"Did you tell him?" she asked her pointedly "did you tell him why you left?"


	4. Case Of The Ex

**OK so I am currently working on the next chapter of "Toby Cavanaugh CEO" as promised. Fair warning it is going to be very long so it probably will not be ready until next week.**

 **I would like to thank _pll_obsessed_ for all the wonderful editing!**

Spencer was laying in bed enjoying the few precious minutes she would have before Maya woke her up. Toby had already left for work, as he was on the early morning shift now. Christina was coming over today to spend more time with Maya. She was pretty apprehensive, being that this was her first visit when Toby wouldn't be present.

"Mama!" she heard the toddler begin to cry from her room down the hall. She got up, groaning as she stretched. She placed a hand on her belly as she walked down the hall. She wasn't showing yet but she would be soon. They were keeping the baby under wraps for as long as possible, which was a feat bigger than you may think. They had learned that hiding Spencer's pregnancy meant they had to turn down things like dinners with her parents and friends, outings with their friends that would involve long drives over bumpy back roads, and helping Aria and Ezra move into their new condo. They had been thankful for that one.

"Maya," Spencer singsonged as she stepped in the room. Maya responded by covering her face with her blanket.

 _God she is so much like her father_ she thought. Toby had never been an early riser either. She then began to wonder what their child would be like. Would it be a boy, or a girl? Would they be competitive like Spencer? Would they be sensitive like Toby?

She carried Maya into the bathroom and sat her on her potty training seat. Toby and Spencer had decided it was time to train her.

"One child in diapers is enough," Toby had joked.

Spencer was surprised to see Maya tapping her hands on her knees, clearly impatient with the task at hand. She had her head cocked to one side as if she was thinking of something else completely. Spencer was in awe that at just shy of two years old, she was already mimicking other people's behavior.

"Maya?" she said after a minute of the toddler staring off into space. "What are you thinking about?"

"Where daddy?" she asked.

"Daddy is at work" she answered, enunciating each word in an attempt to help the toddler's vocabulary grow. Spencer was stripping Maya's pajamas off so she could give her a bath. She turned to grab the baby shampoo when Maya spoke up again.

"Where baby?" she asked. Spencer stood frozen not knowing how to answer her. Before Spencer could formulate a response, Maya squealed, "baby!" while pointing to Spencer's stomach. She then proceeded to clap her hands together, pleased with herself that she had "found" the baby.

Once Spencer had bathed Maya and gotten her dressed, she began to prepare a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast for the two of them, later feeding Maya in comfortable silence. Spencer couldn't stop thinking about how the toddler already knew about the baby. It told her that Maya would be a great big sister, and she smiled at the thought.

She had just set Maya down on her playmat when the doorbell rang.

 _Here goes nothing,_ Spencer thought to herself.

She walked over to the door, letting out a deep breath before opening it.

"Hi Christina" she said with a smile.

"Is Toby here?" She asked meekly, looking into the apartment hesitantly as if she shouldn't go in if Toby wasn't there.

"No, he wanted to be but he had to work" she said moving out of the way and letting her in.

"Maya, look who's here," Spencer called.

"Tina!" Maya squealed with delight. Christina walked over to Maya and picked her up. Spencer could feel that Christina was holding herself back. It was as if she was afraid to make a wrong move with the toddler.

"I thought I would take some pictures of you and Maya," Spencer said picking up the sleek Canon camera.

A smile broke across Christina's face. It was the biggest smile Spencer had seen on her face yet, and she had been visiting Maya for weeks now.

"That would be lovely Spencer, thank you."

Christina had been visiting a few hours when Maya yawned indicating that she was ready to be put down for her nap.

"I think it is nap time for everyone under the age of three," Spencer laughed, even though she was contemplating laying down herself once Christina left.

Spencer stood indicating that it was time for Christina to leave. She got up hesitantly and walked slowly to the door. She turned back around.

"Spencer, I was thinking maybe after you put Maya down we could have a cup coffee?" She said, offering a weak smile. "I'd like for us to be friends."

"Ok," Spencer smiled.

Once Maya was asleep, Spencer went into the kitchen and made coffee for Christina and tea for herself. Spencer was happy that Christina seemed to want to get along with her despite her misgivings about Christina's true intentions.

Spencer set the two mugs down on the table.

"So how far along are you?" Christina asked as she sat down.

"How did you know?" Spencer asked as her face fell. She didn't like it that the first person outside of her and Toby to know about the pregnancy was her boyfriend's soon-to-be ex-wife.

"Little things," she said blowing on her coffee. "The way you sit, for one; the way your hand goes absentmindedly to your stomach. But mostly, it's the way Toby is with you"

She felt weird knowing that Christina had obviously been paying close attention to her and Toby when she was supposed to be visiting Maya.

"Since we're friends now," Spencer began, trying not to sound sarcastic or judgemental. "I have to ask? Why did you leave? And more importantly, why did you come back?"

"I think we're done talking now," Christina said, standing abruptly. Spencer got up to follow her as she hastily made her way to the door.

"Christina, wait," Spencer said apologetically. "I didn't mean to upset you, they are valid questions."

Christina had slammed the door before Spencer had the chance to convince her to stay. Spencer was still pouting a little when Toby got home from work.

"How did Christina's visit with Maya go?" he asked as he put his gun in the safe and took off his badge and gun belt.

"Her visit with Maya was great, her visit with me not so much," Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, perplexed.

"After I put Maya down for her nap Christina wanted to have coffee and talk; she said she wanted us to be friends," she admitted. "But I blew it by grilling her about her leaving and her coming back."

"Don't let her get to you baby," he sighed. "Honestly, she is all kinds of messed up; I doubt she even knows why she left. Or why she came back for that matter."

"I guess," she sighed.

For Spencer, the rest of the evening was filled with thoughts of Christina. Toby was determined to take her mind off of it, and when they slipped into the sheets he went straight for her panties. He was sucking on her neck and fingering her when she asked him, "What was Christina like?'

"Huh?!" he panted

"I just…was she always like the way she is now? I just i don't see how you two fell in love."

"Spence, I'm doing some of my best woman-pleasing here, and you want to talk about my ex?!"

"I just want to understand what your relationship was like," she said innocently.

He sighed, unsure of where to begin.

"I had just become a detective and I was put on a drug case," he said. "It was a high profile case: supposedly this high end meth mixed with something else and people were dying.

"So we got a tip that this girl was selling it at this bar on the outskirts of town," he continued. "So we put on some street clothes and we went down there. Lorenzo tried to buy from her but she said he looked like a cop, which he did in his button up and khakis," he chuckled.

"So then I went over. I was wearing my Radiohead t-shirt and my leather jacket," Toby explained. "I told her I wanted to buy enough for me and my buddy and I pointed to Lorenzo and she said 'oh sorry, I thought he was a cop.' So as we made the exchange," he paused, adding dramatic effect, "I said, 'oh, he is. And so am I.'"

"So wait, she's a drug dealer?!" Spencer asked, astounded.

"Let me finish the story," Toby said, chuckling at Spencer's ever-present impatience. "So anyway, we get back to the precinct and she's just shaking like a leaf, nothing more than a scared kid really. I talked to my boss and he agreed to let her go on the grounds that she would be a CI. She didn't like it but she knew it was her best option."

"One night we went out to celebrate this really big bust and I brought her back here," he said. "It was against the rules so we said it would only happen that one time but of course it kept happening and it was fine. No one knew a thing. Then one night she came over at like 2:30 in the morning, and there she was, standing on my doorstep, shaking like a leaf again. She told me she was pregnant. I told my boss the next day that she couldn't be a CI anymore. We had a quickie wedding, my dad, her mom, Emily and Ali, and Lorenzo. The rest is history."

Spencer scrubbed a hand over her face, overwhelmed by the information she had just been presented with. She was trying to picture Toby and Christina together. Did he make breakfast and coffee in the morning? Did they stay up late watching Netflix? Did they read the paper on sunday and go on strolls through the park with Maya? She couldn't picture any of that.

"Can we please have sex now?" Toby asked.

"Yes, please," she replied happily, climbing into his lap.

"We have to start telling people that I'm pregnant," she told Toby when they got up the next morning. "Christina knows, which I feel very weird about. Maya seems to know too"

"Maya is two, she couldn't possibly know that you are pregnant and even if she did who's she going to tell? Her dolly?" Toby said laughing.

"She does know and it is your fault," she said, poking a finger at Toby's bare chest. "Always talking about the baby this and the baby that. Well yesterday, she asked where you were and then she asked where the baby was and she pointed to my stomach and yelled 'baby!'"

Toby continued to laugh, amused by his daughter's antics. "If you are ready to tell people, then I support you."

"Thank you," she conceded.

At around 10, Hanna called Spencer and asked her if she would be able to to join her and the other girls at The Radley for lunch. Toby had the day off, so Spencer accepted figuring it would be the perfect time to announce her pregnancy.

Spencer was the last to get there on the account of the other girls were staying at the Radley and she was across town with Toby.

"Finally!" Hanna shrieked.

"Sorry, it's just that Maya…"

"Can you spare us the cutesy Maya story right now?" Aria griped. Spencer guessed she was hungover by the looks of it.

"Sorry," she whispered, smirking.

"Ok," Hanna clapped. "So I have an announcement!"

They girls all looked at her tentatively.

"Caleb and I are getting married!" she squealed.

A chorus of "congratulations" and squeals followed the news, and the three girls applauded, reaching across the table to steal a glance at Hanna's ring.

As happy as Spencer was for Hanna, her heart fell a little since she couldn't tell her friends about her pregnancy now. She didn't want to steal the show from Hanna.

"Sabrina?!" Hanna called. "Could we get a round of mimosas? I'm getting married!"

Sabrina came over with a tray of mimosas smiling at the girls.

"Congratulations," she said.

"I have to run to the bathroom real quick," Spencer said, standing up. She tip-toed over to Sabrina, pulling her aside once her friends weren't looking.

"Sabrina, I need a favor," she said

"It's not weed is it?" she whispered jokingly.

"No, uhm, I'm pregnant…" she said

"Congratulations…..that means you can't drink that mimosa I brought to your table," Sabrina realized, frowning.

"Yeah, and if I don't, my friends will know and I don't want to steal Hanna's moment so is there a way you can get that mimosa from the table and bring back plain orange juice? I don't care what you have to do."

"I got it," Sabrina said.

Spencer had just barely sat down when Sabrina came over and "accidently" knocked over Spencer's mimosa.

"I am so sorry," she gasped very believably. "I'll bring you another one right away." She brought back the orange juice and Spencer's friends were none the wiser. They toasted their glasses to Hanna's engagement and they delved right into the wedding planning.

"How did your friends take the news?" Toby asked when she came home.

"I didn't tell them," she admitted. "Hanna announced she and Caleb are getting married and it just wasn't the right time."

Toby nodded. "You're such a good friend, Spence," he said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "And you're going to be an amazing mother."

Spencer swore she felt butterflies.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Spencer was going through wallpaper samples for the baby's nursery and Toby and Maya were out spending quality daddy-daughter time. Two years old or not, they knew that Maya would be a little bit jealous when her new baby sibling arrived and stole most of Mama and Daddy's attention. The doorbell rang and Spencer hoped it wasn't her parents. She was wearing yoga pants and a tank top, and it only showcased that she was beginning to show. She and Toby had set up a big announcement dinner for the end of the week with all her friends and both their parents. Everyone assumed it was to announce their engagement. Boy, were they going to be surprised.

Much to her disdain, it was Christina.

"Toby's not here and neither is Maya," Spencer said as she went to close the door.

"Spencer wait," Christina said "I wanted to apologize for the other day."

"Apology accepted," she said, not sure she fully meant it.

"I never wanted kids. Ever," she said. "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew I was going to have an abortion. I don't even know why I told Toby, but I did. He told me he would support me no matter what my decision. When I told him I wanted an abortion, I had never seen someone look so heartbroken." She paused. "I had Maya for Toby, I knew he wanted her. I tried," she said as she began sobbing. "I really tried to be a good mom, I really tried, I kept telling myself that it would get better. Then I realized it wasn't going to get better it was only going to get worse. So I left. I came back for closure. I needed to know that Toby was alright, that Maya was alright. And to be honest, there was a part of me that thought maybe I would come back to Toby and we'd make love and I'd rock my baby to sleep and it would finally be the way it was supposed to be. But they both have you now and I am so relieved."

Spencer sighed, suddenly feeling very sorry for the woman standing in the doorway. "It's funny how things work out, even funnier how they don't. For what it's worth, I'm glad you kept the baby. Maya's a great girl, and I'm really happy to have her in my life."

"She's lucky to have you. You're a better mother than I could ever hope to be," Christina said, smiling despite the tears that continued to fall.

Spencer wiped a tear of her own from under her eye, pulling Christina in for a hug. "I'm sure you would've been a great mother."

Friday Night

Tonight was the night of the big pregnancy announcement. Toby was putting on his suit when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was Genevieve, Christina's mom.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Toby," her voice rasped. "I need you to come to my house now. It's an emergency. It can't wait."

Toby tried calling Christina but she didn't answer. He explained to Spencer and told her he'd be back as soon as possible. When Toby got to his mother in law's house she was gasping for breath. He called 911 as he sat with her.

"Christina..." she gasped "...she's gone…up…stairs…"

It was then that Toby realized she'd been stabbed in the side.

*TWO HOURS LATER*

Everyone was gathered around the huge table at the Radley. Everyone, except, of course, the guests of honor. They'd been waiting for 45 minutes. Finally, Veronica's phone rang.

"Spencer, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Why are you crying?"

"The dinner is off," she said closing her phone.

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you think will happen next? Review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Full Of Surprises

**I really hope you all like this chapter. Please review.**

Spencer and Toby sat in the waiting room of the ER.

"I can't believe she just left again" Spencer said angrily.

"It isn't that surprising, she left before" he said shrugging. "At least I know it isn't my fault this time."

He said quietly, almost to himself.

"What do you mean not your fault this time?" she inquired.

"Christina had checked out on us. I was pretty much raising Maya myself. When she was six months old, we had a fight. I was stressed out and I had Maya in one arm crying her head off. I had my boss on the phone in my other hand. She was just in bed sleeping. I yelled for her to come help. By the time she had gotten up I had already hung up with my boss and got Maya to calm down. I started berating her, how she was a bad mom, she didn't put any effort in and I was sick of doing everything myself. I dropped Maya off at the babysitters and I went to work. When I came home, she was gone and I thought good. Lorenzo came knocking on my door at about 12:30 in the morning. There Christina was high as a kite. I was furious, really livid. I should of had Lorenzo arrest her but I didn't. I brought her in, put her to bed and packed her things."

"What?" she asked

"When she woke up the next morning I told her the next time she came home with even the slightest hint of being on drugs that I would kick her out and file for divorce and make sure she never saw Maya again.

"That's harsh" she said. "So that's what happened, she went back on drugs?"

"No" he said "she had gotten better. That is why it was such a blow when she left."

"The day she left…" He trailed off. "She had gotten up for the day and she'd gotten Maya dressed. She wanted my credit card because she wanted to take Maya shopping. I said no. I told her that she and I would take Maya shopping that weekend. She hadn't been happy about that but she said she understood. I didn't trust her alone with Maya. It wasn't as if she'd given me any reason to."

"Do you think she knew?" she asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, I think she did"

"Mr. Cavanaugh" The doctor came over.

"Mrs. Williams is stable now." he said. "She can't be left alone I am afraid, she is too weak"

"And the baby?" Toby asked taking Spencer's hand.

"He is fine other than being malnourished" the doctor said "I think that is from Mrs. Williams not really being able to handle everything on her own."

They just sat there for a moment.

"I'd like to keep Mrs. Williams for another day or two but you are welcome to take Matthew home with you tonight" he informed them. Toby nodded.

"Would it be all write if I signed the release papers and my fiance got Matthew ready to go?" Toby asked hesitantly.

"Yes, that would be fine" the doctor said. Toby signed the papers and Spencer got him all nestled in his carrier. Toby went in to see Genevieve.

"Hey, you're still here" she said with a smile.

"The doctors are saying that you can't be left alone anymore" he said.

"Yeah, I figured that was coming, the bastards" she replied.

"Spencer and I have discussed it and we would like you to move in with us" he said. "That way you can spend your final days with your grandchildren"

While waiting for the ambulance Genevieve had told toby the reason Christina had come back. Genevieve was dying. She had end stage cancer. She had hobbled up the stairs with Toby bringing him into a light blue room with a crib.

"This is your son, Matthew" she informed him when he had seen the baby. "He's 8 months old"

He looked a little small to be 8 months but if he was it fit the timeline of when Christina left. They had finally started being intimate again toward the end so it was possible.

"You kept him from me all this time?" he asked.

"I was trying to protect you. You were dealing with Maya already and to be honest I didn't even know if he was yours. With the cancer I told Christina that she had to come home and tell whoever the baby's father was about him. She of course left leaving me with the responsibility of telling you about him. I ran after her to stop her from leaving but I couldn't catch her and I was on my way into the house when these two hoodlums attacked me. That's when I called you. I thought I could die right there any minute and I needed you to know."

Toby had called Spencer and told her to call Rebecca to stay with Maya so that she could come to the hospital. He knew better than to just show up at home with a baby.

She was confused and angry but she welcomed Matthew into her arms anyway. She took to him the way she took to Maya. They were Toby's children and she loved Toby so that meant that she loved them. She did however want to skin Christina alive if she ever saw her again. Spencer began to sob softly as she tucked Matthew into his carseat.

"Spencer, what's the matter?" Toby asked coming in.

"It's nothing, it's silly, I just…..I just wanted one day. One day that could be about me and my pregnancy. No surprise engagements or secret children to steal the headlines from me."

"You will have that day, I promise" he said kissing her temple.

Maya was already asleep when Toby and Spencer returned from the hospital with baby Matthew.

Spencer needed to do damage control from the announcement party they had to cancel. Toby had an appointment the next morning for a paternity test for Matthew and so Spencer told her mom she would come over for a visit.

"Where is Toby?" her mom asked when she got there the next day holding Maya in her arms.

"He has to deal with some things concerning his soon to be ex wife." Spencer said. Her mother nodded.

Actually, I need to tell you something and I am sure you aren't going to approve. Christina had another child. Toby is getting a paternity test but we think it is his. If it is not Toby and I are going to adopt him. He would be Maya's half brother after all.

Veronica shook her head knowing there was no way to talk her out of it.

Maya ran from the mat she was playing on to spencer's lap.

"Hi baby!" she yelled at Spencer's stomach.

"I know there is a baby in the house now" Spencer saved quickly.

Toby called saving Spencer from the awkward meeting with her mom. The result had come out positive. Toby was Matthew's father.

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Spencer and Toby were finally moving into the new house. Spencer picked up a box to move it and Toby stopped her. "I don't want you carrying anything heavy" he said taking the box from her.

They heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Mrs. Hastings standing in the doorway.

"Hey mom" she said cheerfully hoping her mom hadn't heard what he said.

"Why doesn't Toby want you carrying anything heavy?" she asked pointedly.

"Oh, I pulled something earlier and he's just being overprotective." she lied.

Veronica nodded even though she didn't believe her entirely.

After they had gotten all moved in, they had a housewarming party.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming" Spencer said "Toby and I are starting a new chapter of our lives here together. I know you all have been waiting for our engagement announcement. Toby and I have gotten engaged and we will marry as soon as his divorce is final."

Everyone cheered and lifted their glass of champagne to their lips. Everyone except Spencer.

"I would like, we would like to also make an even more important announcement" she said setting down her untouched glass. Spencer picked up Matthew and took Toby's free hand as he was holding Maya and placed it on her stomach.

"Toby and I are expecting" she said to the room of shocked faces.

 **What do you think is going to happen next? I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer awoke to the sound of shattering glass. She turned to Toby's side of the bed and noticed he wasn't there. He had gotten a call during dinner and left. It was odd Spencer had to admit but she wasn't worried. She was worried that someone was breaking in. They had a personal gun in the gun safe Toby kept by the bed but Spencer was 4 months pregnant and she had two little ones in the room next door. She wasn't keen to get the gun and start waving it around in the dark. She looked out the window and saw Toby's pickup in the driveway. She sighed and went downstairs figuring he had dropped a glass.

"Hey," she said when she came down to the kitchen.

"Did you break a glass?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said pointing across the room. There was a hole in the wall and broken glass on the floor.

"You threw it on purpose?" She asked confused.

"I'll fix it tomorrow," he said taking a sip of the whiskey that was in his hand.

"Toby, what happened?" She asked.

He mumbled something indiscernible and threw the glass in his hand against the wall again.

"Toby," she said her voice shaky "you're scaring me"

Spencer was pretty sure Toby wouldn't hurt her but in that moment she was terrified.

"Sit down on the couch" he ordered. "I have to tell you something"

*1 month earlier*

"Congratulations" The girls cheered. Everyone seemed happy about the announcement except the Hastings.

"You know what this will mean don't you?" her mother said. "You're going to have three kids under the age of three."

"Yes, Mom," Spencer said slightly annoyed. "I can do the math."

"What about their mother?" Mrs. Hastings asked. "What are you going to do when she pops back up in his life and wants her family back.

"Toby loves me and we're getting married" she fumed. "I am not worried about Christina because Toby is over her. He would never take her back after she dumped both Maya and Matthew."

"If you can't be happy for me and celebrate this joyous day with us then why don't you just leave?" She snapped.

Peter and Veronica left shortly after Spencer yelled at them.

"It makes me so mad about my parents" Spencer huffed as she got into bed "Who do they even think they are?"

"They're your parents and they are worried about you," Toby said.

"Well, I know what I am doing and I have made my decision." She said.

Spencer noticed that Toby was lost in thought about something.

"Toby?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about Christina," he said "I hope she isn't on drugs again"

"What would make you think she was on drugs?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, "It is just a feeling I have."

"Forget it," he said brushing it away and kissing her good night.

"Toby, you don't want to have sex?" she whined.

"No, baby, my soon to be ex-mother in law is sleeping just down the hall. It is too weird."

 _So we aren't going to have sex again until she dies?_ She thought to herself but didn't say anything.

"Fine" Spencer said as she slipped her hand into her panties.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"You don't want to help me get off, that's fine," she said letting her body relax into the bed.

"Spencer…" Toby trailed off.

"Come on," she said pulling him on top of her. "We'll be really quiet"

"Ok," he whispered as he covered her mouth with his.

The next morning Spencer was making breakfast for everyone. It was hard for Toby and Spencer to get adjusted to two children instead of one and they knew in a matter of months they would be adjusting again when they brought the new baby home.

Genevieve spent time as much time with the kids as she could but she got tired easily and needed to rest.

When Maya was set up with her blocks and Matthew was sleeping, Spencer, Toby, and Genevieve sat down at the table to have a discussion.

"I'm worried about Christina," he said to both of them, "I think that she may be back to using"

Spencer and Genevieve were silent.

"I can get her back, but it isn't exactly the honorable way to go," Toby said.

"I wouldn't call much of what my daughter has done in her life as honorable," Genevieve replied.

"What are you going to do" Spencer asked. She hated to admit it but she was glad that Christina was gone and she really didn't want her to come back.

"I'm going to have a warrant issued for her arrest," Toby said.

"For what she hasn't committed an actual crime" Spencer reminded.

"Endangering the welfare of a child," Toby said "She left Matthew in the care of someone she knew couldn't take care of him"

"That's never going to stick," Spencer said.

"It doesn't have to stick we just need to get to her and find out if she is doing drugs and get her into a rehab program," Toby said.

Genevieve went to lay down after the conversation.

Spencer was doing the breakfast dishes when there was a knock on the door.

She answered it seeing her parents on the other side.

"What?" she said crossing her arms.

"We know that you are angry with us" Mrs. Hastings began "You have to understand that this isn't easy for us. It seems like every day in your life something new happens and you and Toby are moving really fast."

"Mom, nothing has changed from when I was in high school. I love Toby, I've always loved Toby. He is my everything." Spencer said as she placed her hand on her baby bump.

"Have you two found out the sex yet?" Mrs. Hastings asked quickly changing the subject.

"No," Spencer said, "We have an appointment at the end of the week."

"Oh" her mother nodded.

When Matthew began to fuss the Hastings decided that it was time for them to leave.

*End of the week*

"So are you two ready to know the sex of the baby?" The doctor asked as she examined the ultrasound.

"Yes," They said in unison.

"It is a…girl," she said excitedly.

Toby kissed Spencer in celebration.

*3 weeks later*

Spencer got up early. The house was cool and quiet at this hour and she liked that. She brewed coffee for Toby and Genevieve while she decides what she was going to make for breakfast. She poured a cup of coffee for Genevieve and went to her room. Genevieve had declined some and Spencer had been helping her to get ready in the mornings. Spencer noticed as soon as she walked into the room that something was wrong. Spencer looked at Genevieve. She didn't appear to be breathing. Spencer checked her pulse but there was none. Genevieve had died in her sleep. Spencer quickly went to Toby and told him the news. They decided to leave the kids with the Hastings while they arranged for the body to be picked up and made the funeral arrangements.

*3 days later*

"I have to tell you something," Toby said seriously.

Spencer knew something big was up if Toby was acting this way.

"The cops were finally able to track down Christina. They found her in a motel in Dallas."

"Well that's good, right? They'll bring her back here and we can get her help"

Toby didn't say anything at first and so they just sat there in silence.

"Christina's dead, Spencer," Toby said finally. "They're calling it an apparent overdose"

"So she was using again?" Spencer asked.

"Apparently so," he said darkly. "I should have done something, I should have forced her to take a drug test or been more supportive or something."

"Toby, trust me, as a former addict there was nothing you could have done. She made the choice to take the drugs"

"I know you're right I just feel so responsible" he admitted. "there is something else too"

"Oh boy, I don't know if I can take any more surprises," Spencer said.

"Christina wrote four letters," he said "One to me, one to you, and one to both of the kids"


End file.
